SouMegu
SouMegu is the het ship between Sōma Yukihira and Megumi Tadokoro from the Shokugeki no Soma fandom. Canon Sōma is a transfer student to the Totsuki Culinary Academy and unknowingly makes every student hate him from his opening speech, because of this Megumi doesn't want to meet him. On their first day they are paired together to make a Boeuf Bourguignon. ''Megumi is nervous of the task and because she has to work with Souma, however as the two work together Megumi begins to get confidence from Sōma. When Sōma is accepted to stay at the Polar Star Dormitory he goes to the bathroom and opens the door, where he finds a naked Megumi already in the bath. Megumi screams as Sōma is naked and that he has seen her. After that the two are in 205 with the other students who live there for Sōma's welcoming party, he states that the dormitory is full of weirdos, ti which Megumi replies that he should fit right in. Soon after the next morning Sōma decided to look for a club with Megumi, who suggested that he should look for one and the two checked out the Don RS which was in danger being disbanded, a team shortly arrived and began to demolish the clubroom, but stopped when Souma volunteered to take the Shokugeki in the name of Don RS. Megumi assists Sōma as he makes his dishes by researching Donburi books from the clubs library, just as Souma had run out of ideas Megumi gave him some encouragement to continue, Sōma noticed that Mmegumi was holding a Steak Don book which allowed him to create a prototype of his dish for the Shokugeki. One the day of his Shokugeki Megumi cheered him on and he emerged victorious. Megumi was then left speechless when Sōma turned down the offer to become the next club president. A few days after Sōma's first Shokugeki, he, Megumi along with the rest of the Polar Star residents worked in the dormitory garden where Sōma commented that her presence is soothing and she fits in well with the atmosphere. Megumi makes lunch for them, Sōma along with the others comment her great skills. When Sōma asked her why she can't cook this well in class she reveals that she has stage fright. Soon after they all get get news about their upcoming training camp, the Totsuki Friendship and Rapport Training Camp which is notorious for eliminating hundreds of student by the end of the week. Distraught by this Megumi collapses but Sōma encourages everyone to be in the group that passes the camp. A few days later Sōma, Mmegumi along with their generation arrive at the Totsuki Resort where the camp is held. The two are one again paired together for the first task and are tasked with creating a dish in tewo hours that could satisfy her only using ingredients that could be found in the area around the kitchen, Sōma and Megumi left the kitchen to gather ingredients and soon return. However a boy who previously stepped on Sōma's foot on purpose reveals that he and his brother found a duck, they create their dish and pass the assignment, to this their examiner Hinako added that the loser of their challenge would have to bow to the winner, but she also added that Megumi would be exempt. Sōma is fired up and sends Megumi to gather various spices and garnishes after he comes up with an idea, Megumi quickly gathers all the ingredients Sōma asked for and returned to the kitchen where the to set out to work. In fifteen minutes Sōma and Megumi complete their dish and pass, Hinako couldn't decide on a winner and announced that it was a draw, The two along with the rest that passed return to the hotel. Back at the hotel Megumi and Sōma are reunited with the rest of the Polar Star gang who have all passed, they are surprised when they are all tasked to cook 50 meals for the hotel guests in one hour, however they all complete their tasks and gather in Zenji's room afterwards. Sōma and Megumi are among the few who are still awake and Megumi reflects on her day, saying that she made it thanks to Sōma, however Sōma told her that it was thanks to her assistance that he passed, to make sure that she would make it to the end of the camp Megumi promised to do her best on her own. Sōma and Megumi are both together for their next assignment but no one can work together, and they are given three hours to complete. The students quickly rush towards the ingredients and although Megumi managed to gather most of them she needed to gather cauliflower, however the only ones left were badly oxidized and she became worried that she would fail if she attempted to cook them in their current state. Megumi thought up a way to fix the problem and quickly cooked her dish. When Megumi presented her dish the examiner, Kojiro, immediately fired her for her altering his recipe, Sōma did not agree with his reasoning stating that she presented something well made under the conditions given to her but Kojiro threatened to fire Sōma for any more insubordination and walks away. Unwilling to allow this Sōma goes to him but Megumi holds him back, saying that he should stop otherwise he would get fires, Sōma frustrating replies that he doesn't care about that right now. Megumi tells him not to worry about her with tears in her eyes, he looked at her and has flashbacks of his time with her, he forcefully removes himself from her grasp and challenges Kojiro to a Shokugeki to have Megumi stay. Aalthough Kojiro refused this Gin, who was nearby, overheard the challenge and declared that they would have an unofficial Shokugeki and forced Kojiro to comply. When leaving the room Megumi broke down in front of Sōma and asked why he did challenged Kojiro and Sōma replied because she is needed here. After completing the afternoon assignment the two arrive at the Totsuki Villa Annex Kitchen where their Shokugeki would be held, Gin started the Shokugeki but added that Megumi must lead between Sōma and her as the Shokugeki was to show Megumi's worth, not Sōma. As the challenge began to pressure fell onto Megumi and she began to tense up in fear, Sōma brought her hands together and clapped on them hard, breaking he rout of her trembling. Instead on focusing on what Kojiro was preparing Megumi was encouraged by Sōma to make a dish that best suited her and showed the alumni of her true skills. After choosing her dish the two set out to work, though Megumi had difficulty in the beginning leading Sōma, he took the initiative to show her that he would be a good partner, thanks to his incredible assistance throughout the cooking time Megumi completed her dish. When it was her turn to present her dish she became tense up again but Sōma gave her a light push and she presented her dish. Megumi was happy that the judges liked her dish and they voted on the winner by placing a coin on the chef's plate, Megumi cried that because she didn't win that Sōma would be fired, however Gin placed a coin on her plate and forced Kojiro to eat her dish and gave him a coin. As he ate her dish Megumi's hospitality in her dish softened his heart and he places his coin on her plate along with Hinako, resulting in a draw, both Megumi and Sōma were allowed to stay and Megumi thanked Sōma for believing in her when she didn't. Sōma let Megumi return to the dorm early after being bombarded with phone calls, when Sōma later arrives he gets yelled at by Yuki for being reckless, but Megumi reminded her that Souma is the reason why she's still with them. On the third day all after the assignments both Sōma and Megumi along with the rest of Polar tar are exhausted and make their way to their hotel rooms, but an annulment is made over the hotel intercoms and summons students to the main hall. All students have to serve breakfast dishes for the hotel guests at 6 AM and all rush to the kitchen to decide on a dish for the task. Megumi recalls Sōma's and Gin's words and decided that her dish should suit people who do not want to eat much in the morning. Fanon SouMegu is a popular ship in the ''Shokugeki no Souma fandom, fans ship them because of their close friendship and with the two always supporting each other. Many fans also noted that Megumi's kindness and maturity can calm down Sōma's fierce personality for challenges. Fans also like to joke about Kojiro being a SouMegu shipper as he thought of them together when thinking of leading and trained Megumi for her shokugeki against the Elite ten. A large quote in the fandom said by Sōma's father "Sōma, the secret to becoming of a good chef is meeting a woman that will make you to give all of the food you make to her" was in the same chapter as Megumi's quote "Just make it thinking of a person important to you, if you do that, you dish will become a lot tastier" and "In order to put your heart into cooking you must think of someone you hold dear", these quotes are pages from each other and contain the same meaning, they parallel each other. Fandom FAN FICTION : :Megumi/Sōma tag on FanFiction.net TUMBLR : Trivia * Megumi was Sōma's first friend in the Totsuki Culinary Academy. * Souma has become the main source of Megumi's confidence. * Megumi is the victim of Sōma's purposely horrible dishes, a habit picked up by his father. * Out of all Sōma's friendships he has made, his with Megumi seems to be the closest and strongest. * In almost every scene that contains them, they are stood next to each other. * The couple fall into the famous red/blue love combo. * In Fall 2017, SouMegu was placed 9th in the Couple/Ships poll. * In the 3DS game an old man wrote in his letter to them that he thought Sōma and Megumi were lovers.